


Ridiculous

by Blood_Feather



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Yandere, yander Sektor, yandere!Sektor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Feather/pseuds/Blood_Feather
Summary: Sektor gritted his teeth.Cyrax was ridiculous, utterly and completely ridiculous. Ridiculous was the only word that could define him, who he was and how he acted; ridiculously easy going, ridiculously strong, ridiculously stubborn, ridiculously nice, ridiculously handsome and he had not just thought that had he?





	Ridiculous

Sektor was not flustered.

 

Sektor did not  _ do _ flustered.

 

Sektor was the star student of Lin Kuei Academy, a shining example to follow; he was one of the brightest minds that had ever crossed the academy, walked its halls and inhabited its rooms. He was skilled, charming – always in control, and always slipping away from whatever trouble he might have caused or taken part on.

 

Sektor did not do flustered.   
  
He didn’t.   
  
He was far too dignified for that.   
  
However, he was pretty sure that was the word fit to describe how he felt and acted whenever he was around that…man.

 

That man who was sitting right next to him, for all intents and purposes completely focused on the lesson going on.   
  
Sektor gritted his teeth.   
  
He was ridiculous, utterly and completely ridiculous. Ridiculous was the only word that could define him, who he was and how he acted; ridiculously easy going, ridiculously strong, ridiculously stubborn, ridiculously nice, ridiculously handsome and he had not just thought that had he?   
  
Narrowing his eyes (slightly, subtly, always keeping up his good student persona), Sektor attempted to pay attention to whatever the teacher happened to be babbling about that day instead of actually teaching anything useful, like usual.   
  
However, tried as he might, his attention kept being diverted back to the ridiculous, odd, annoying man sitting next to him.

 

He arrived to the LK Academy this year. It was a surprise, rarely anyone transfers into the academy not only because the academic demands are very high but also because the academy is very choosy with who they let into it’s halls and rooms.  (There are more people expelled each year than there are taken in. At that rate the academy might be left with no students)

 

He was a mystery, at least to Sektor.

 

He didn’t know where the man was from, who are his parents, and especially he didn’t know what he liked and what he disliked. It was infuriating. 

 

And… intriguing, Sektor knew everything about everyone, when someone comes along of whom he knows nothing about, of course it would catch his attention.

 

Everything about him was unusual, the way his eyes shined when he saw a challenge, the way he walked with confidence like there wasn’t a thing in the world that could scare him, the feral smile he gave to the person trying to demine him, before launching into an argument or a fight.

 

He was, in a word, intriguing.   
  
He was intriguing in a way Sektor had never encountered before and that made him downright fascinating.   
  
There was something about him that was so completely familiar, so utterly tempting and captivating but distant, unreachable; it made Sektor feel like he was trying to grasp smoke with his bare hands and that frustrated him to no end.

 

“Hey,Sektor?”  
  
_Fuck,_ even his _voice_ was captivating.  
  
“Yes?” He answered, curtly. Turning to the bulkier man, he determinedly tried to ignore the urge to smile and be pleasant and entirely too undignified because the future CIO of an international company would not loose his cool over a _smile_.  
  
(No matter how charming and generally beautiful)  
  
Distracted as he was, he almost missed Cyrax’ slightly mocking eye roll at his tone; however he did not actually miss it, and had a split second to get annoyed by the reaction before the other man smoothly masked it with that smirk he seemed to be able to pull on for everybody.  
  
Too smoothly. Too easily.

 

“The lesson ended five minutes ago.”

 

Sektor  _ flinched.  _

 

How did he  _ not _ hear the bell! 

 

He heard Cyrax chuckle and turned his head towards his direction.

 

Cyrax was slightly smiling, and gathering his stuff into a backpack as he prepared to leave. Sektor felt that damnable flush attempt to rise to his cheeks again when he heard the other’s muttered remark.   
  


“You must be real smart, if you space out that much.”

  
It was not even a _compliment_ , he’d heard better, bigger praises from more powerful, more important people, multiple times, endless times so why was it that none had made him feel like that small, whispered sentence did?  
  
Sektor did not do flustered.  
  
Cyrax seemed dead set on proving otherwise.

  
  


**…**

  
  


If anyone asked, Sektor would say he was doing research.   
  
Of course, no one would ask. He only got along with a small number of people, and even then, ‘get along’ was a loose term; they feared and admired him and he ordered them around. None would dare question what he did with his free time, so the risk was non-existent.   
  
And even if they asked, he probably wouldn’t tell them.   
  
Which was understandable, really, since his ‘research’ topic was in fact quite…singular.   
  
Cyrax was an early riser. He was apparently a quiet person by nature.

 

He got ready, got dressed and softly left the room before the others had even started to stir.

 

He tended to have breakfast with the ‘Frost’ siblings, as the nickname goes, but other than them he didn’t usually interact with anyone else.

 

He never ate a lot, and always did so quickly. He never sat with his back facing to door and was the first person to leave a room and the last to enter it.   
  


He liked to doodle in spare pieces of parchment during class. Sometimes people and objects, usually animals. Particularly cats. Particularly birds.

 

The truth was, Sektor was pretty sure that what he was doing had evolved from ‘research’ to ‘actual stalking’ and maybe his feelings for Cyrax had changed from ‘slight intrigue’ to ‘full blown obsession’ and the healthiest course of action would probably be to pull back now.   
  
The truth also was, Sektor had never been one for truth. He’d also never been one for health.   
  
So.   
  
Stalking it was.   
  
(Undignified, undignified,  _ so _ undignified, no one would ever hear of this  _ ever _ , Sektor would not allow  _ it _ )

 

He’d follow Cyrax after classes through the corridors, always from a distance. Watch him during meals; how he ate,  _ how much _ he ate, how he  _ acted _ , how he  _ spoke _ . Wait until he went to bed and wake up earlier so he could trace the other boy’s routine.

 

His mind was swarming and spinning with every piece of information he’d acquired in the last two weeks. He felt flushed, he felt bothered, he felt conflicted; he didn’t know what to do with all this information, he didn’t know why he felt compelled to look for information in the first place but the urge was there, all consuming and ever present and it took all of his reasonable amount of self-control to not act like a stuttering idiot every time he was next to Cyrax.   
  
Which happened to be almost every single class he had.   
  
The bell rang just as Cyrax crossed the threshold and after sending a cheeky grin as an answer to the Professor’s raised eyebrows the dark haired man quickly made his way to the vacant seat next to Sektor’s, sagging in his chair with a sigh, headband askew and breathing heavily.   
  
Sektor furiously told himself he was not at all affected by the display.   
  
“Made it just in time, huh?” Cyrax whispered, that damned grin still in place while he quickly took out copybook and a pen out of his bag   
  
“You always do.” And of course Cyrax’ reaction was a widening grin   
  
“You always say that.” And then, with those impossibly bright eyes, looking at Sektor in that odd way he always did, with a hidden depth of emotion and incredibly intensity, he did the unthinkable: he winked.   
  
Sektor felt his stomach flip over.

  
  
  


**…**

  
  
  
  


He wasn’t sure what had happened. But he knew something had.   
  
Cyrax had started walking with him. Instead of spending break with the siblings, he’d taken to Sektor’s side and it didn’t matter if they were in the library, in the classroom, eating, walking through the school; they always had something to talk about, something to discuss – their tempers equally unstable, their stubbornness equally matched. Cyrax never backed down from an argument and knew just what to say; how to throw him off the loop, how to find faults in his arguing – it was exhilarating and wonderful and addicting and  _ God help him Sektor was fully obsessed with this man. _

_  
__Everything_ about him was fascinating and Sektor was _far too_ deep, _far too_ into him and he could _not_ look away now, no matter how hard he tried because now his head was spinning with all the little details, with Cyrax’ enchanting, bright eyes shining with passion and the all-consuming thrill of finding a worthy rival, his side looped smile framed by high cheekbones, his slight fidgeting whenever he was nervous, his stubbornness, his determination and the way he was _basically everything Sektor could ever wish for._ _  
_ _  
_He was left handed.  
  
He took his coffee black.  
  
He’d had a pretty white cat.  
  
He was a Rock music fan.  
  
He smelled like the sea and something that was so entirely his and he wanted him.  
  
__Sektor wanted all of him and he would not hold back until he had it.

  
  
  


**…**

  
  


“Leave Cyrax alone.”

 

The command was sharp, clear and did not surprise Sektor at all.

 

He grimaced.

 

“And why should I do that?”

 

It was Kuai Liang, the younger one of the two ‘frost’ siblings.

 

“You’re a bad influence and you’re manipulating him into spending time with you.” His  jaw was set. He crossed his arms – typical defensive position “So, leave him alone. He doesn’t want to spend any more time with you.”   
  
“How interesting. I hadn’t realised he felt uncomfortable in my presence. He never showed signs of such.” Sektor looked at him pensively, and felt a small, lightly mocking smile twist the corners of his lips “Or, perhaps, you’re the one who feels uncomfortable. How…amusing. I didn’t think Cyrax was one to let others fight his battles.”   
  
“We're friends. His battles are my battles. But of course, you wouldn’t know anything about  _ friends _ , would you Sektor?”   
  
His smile froze, that bastard, he is going to teach him a lesson.

  
“That’s enough Kuai.”   
  
Hearing  _ that _ voice was enough to snap Sektor back. He fought to keep his facial expression in check as he felt that giddy, obsessive feeling he’d come to associate with Cyrax, and did not move a muscle when the man walked right by him and grabbed the other’s forearm. And then he spoke, and that giddy feeling grew as Sektor felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up   
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”   
  
His tone was quiet, and to someone not paying attention, it might’ve seemed soft; but Sektor heard the coldness weaving through the syllables, a warning chill that Kuai certainly felt, for he seemed to flinch away from Cyrax’s touch   
  
Sektor longed for it.

 

“I was just sticking up for you.”

 

“Well, I don’t need you to lie on my behalf and I don’t need you to meddle into my business; my battles are not your battles.” Cyrax stood his ground, angered.

 

Kuai looked like he wanted to say something to that, but after a moment reconsidered and backed down. 

 

“We need to talk, my brother told me to come get you.” He finally said, turned around and left.

 

Sektor looked at Cyrax from the corner of his eye, seeing the man narrow his eyes at Kuai and standing perfectly still.

  
Still. Silent. Angered. And far too close, far too reachable, far too hot because Sektor could feel his warmth seeping through his cloth, could hear his breath, could count the few hairs along his jaw and it would be too easy to simply reach for him and push him against a wall and sink his claws into him, make him moan, make him scream –

 

“I should probably go.”

 

“Hm” Sektor agreed, he didn’t trust himself to say anything more coherent at the moment but that.

 

He didn’t miss the small, confident, answering smirk and a chuckle.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be long.”

 

_ Oh Cyrax - I know… I will make sure of that. _

 

And the moment Cyrax rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Sektor felt his legs waver. He shakily walked to the wall and leaned on it, breathing slowly and staring straight ahead at the opposite stone wall.   
  
He was obsessed with Cyrax. That was an undeniable fact, one he would not even bother to contest – he was far too used to being obsessed, he tended to so quite often; he’d obsess about his work, about training, about his success; a person was not the norm, but it wasn’t that different.

  
There was a difference, however, one he hadn’t noticed before and one he wished he never had.   
  
But he would make it work in his favour. He was smart enough, he was good enough, he would make it work.   
  
Cyrax would be his, completely his.   
  
_ No  _ matter _ what it took _ .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, don’t forget to leave Kudos!


End file.
